Revolucion Estado-Unidense
by BKNight's
Summary: Estados Unidos se convierte en tan pocos años en una nación que controla absolutamente todo. Eso se le sube "un poco" a la cabeza, y tiene la meta de que cada país pertenezca al territorio Americano, y eso ya comenzó, y no se puede arrepentir porque todos los países le temen aún mas que a Rusia.
1. Prologo

Corría el año 2078, era un invierno frío que incluso Rusia le costaba aguantar. Se suponía que los países se habían prometido vivir tranquilamente durante todo lo que quedaba del milenio, pero costaba creer que esto podría cumplirse, en especial si había gente como Iván de por medio. Estados Unidos, país con un poder en esos años inimaginable era casi el que los gobernaba a todos, una gran economía, fuerza militar, ningún país podía alcanzar lo que había logrado.

Faltaba aún media hora para que comenzara la reunión, el tema principal era la contaminación del agua, los recursos de algunos países europeos estaban devastados, por fin pagaban el precio de sus industrias, pero también afectaba a todo el mundo y eso era un problema mayor. Alfred no se ocupó en preocuparse mucho, después de todo con todo el dinero que tenía si quedaba algún país que todavía tuviera recursos en perfecto estado podría comprárselos a ese país, ya con esos problemas pensaba solamente en él, su hermano había muerto hacía 2 años, eso no le afectó en lo más mínimo, Canadá pasó a formar parte de su territorio, dejándolo cada vez más cerca del poder ruso.

**-****Alfred, ¿Qué haces media hora antes aquí? Te hemos repetido montones de veces que no tienes el permiso de-**

**-****Inglaterra, tú ya perdiste mucho poder hace tiempo, siéntate, quédate tranquilo y llora.**

Era verdad, Inglaterra había perdido gran parte de su poder por culpa de un conflicto con Escocia, que terminó en un robo de territorio, Yorkshire por ejemplo ahora pertenecía a su hermano escoces, lo máximo que llegó a salvar cerca de dicha ciudad fue Manchester. Alfred se comportaba últimamente muy egocéntrico frente a él y todos los países, pasó de ser un completo estúpido a alguien más serio y aburrido que el pasado de Arthur. Se metía en muchas peleas, lo único bueno y la vez mala es que ya no podrían confundir a Canadá con él y pegarle a su hermano. Cada guerra que le declaraban era como perder un país más del mapa. estaba en Europa, Asia, Centro américa, Oceanía, incluso en Latino América, unos años más y el mundo se llamaría "Estados Unidos del mundo".

Se veía entrar por la puerta a Francia, China y Japón, Alfred que se sentaba en la mitad de la mesa era evadido por los países, generalmente sus 2 asientos de cada lado estaban vacíos ya que le tenían más miedo que a Rusia, y eso lo hacía peor porque el poder se le subía cada vez más a la cabeza. Si él quería hablar le daban la palabra en cualquier momento, porque si no le dejaban hacer lo que quería les declaraba la guerra, en el fondo ese espíritu de inmaduro seguía allí.

**-Yo quiero dar mi idea, y nadie se va a negar.** Lo primero que pueden hacer es darme todas sus fábricas, recursos y lo que tengan para que todo quede en mi país y no haya problema con los demás, ¿Qué dicen?

**-**Estoy de acuerdo con América-san.

**-¡Ya basta Japón, da tu propia opinión!**

**-Esa es la peor idea que escuché en mi vida, bloody git, ¿Por qué no te dedicas a declarar guerras en vez de decir estupideces? ¡Ya está, puedes callarte para toda tu **** vida! ¿¡No ves que no haces más que causar problemas?! **Todos te temen, míralo que feliz a Rusia, creo que en este mismo instante le temería menos a Iván, idiota. **–** Arthur tomó sus cosas y se fue insultando en voz baja, Alfred miraba el piso con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se levantó, los países lo miraban atentamente y siguió a Arthur sigilosamente por el pasillo.

-¿Te crees muy importante, eh?... **Eres el único estúpido que se atrevería a insultar al país que te controla en estos momentos, ya podría cambiarme el nombre a Estados Unidos del mundo, y no queda mucho tiempo para eso.** – Alfred sacó un arma y amenazó a Arthur en voz baja_ "Si no obedeces, tu capital no será Varsovia, será Washington DC"._


	2. Capitulo 2: Polonia

Lituania dormía tranquilamente ese fin de semana, el cual suponía que lo tenía para descansar. Abrió sus ojos al oír un ruido proveniente de la puerta, alguien le estaba golpeando y rasguñando, se escuchaban gritos de pánico; sin duda esa era la voz del polaco.  
Se levantó y abrió la puerta, Feliks estaba llorando aterrado con cortes en toda su cara, rogándole a Toris que lo dejara entrar.

-Oh dios, ¿Q-que te ha pasado?  
-¡ESTADOS UNIDOS! M-maldita sea, viene por mí, T-toris, ayúdame, te lo ruego, t-te lo pido… de rodillas, ¡PERO AYUDAME! – Al polaco le costaba hablar, escupía sangre de vez en cuando, estaba en un estado terrible que traumó a Toris. Lituania trancó la puerta inmediatamente aunque no serviría de mucho, Alfred rompería la puerta y pasaría sin problemas, debido a eso se vieron obligados a esconderse pero no duró mucho, efectivamente el americano rompió la puerta y entró, sus pasos se escuchaban desde la habitación en la que se habían escondido. Polonia quería creer que todo era una pesadilla, sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna, estaba perdido y apenas sentía su cuerpo, Toris lo miraba con preocupación y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-T-Toris, si muero, ¡p-por favor cuida de mi querido p-pony!  
-N-no puedo mantener un pony, Feliks.  
-V-vamos… se una b-buena persona… - A Toris le terminó dando lastima el pobre polaco y aceptó cuidar de su "querido pony". Alfred seguía buscando en la casa entera, pero sus pasos indicaban que estaba algo perdido. Un momento, Alfred estaba abriendo la puerta, ahora rezaban por sus vidas de que no los encontraran, se encontraban detrás de un armario, lugar que se supone que no se le ocurriría buscar al americano. Feliks lo arruinó completamente soltando un quejido de dolor, haciendo que se diera cuenta de donde estaban.

-No pueden escapar de mí, idiotas… - Los tomó a los dos para luego tirarlos contra la pared, sacar un cuchillo y amenazarlos. –Denme sus tierras y no saldrán heridos, Feliks, debes haber aprendido la lección, ¿Le darás tus tierras a tu querido líder? – Le dijo al polaco colocando el cuchillo en su cuello mientras ahorcaba a Lituania. Se le terminó la diversión a Alfred, había entrado Letonia a la habitación, entró en un estado de pánico al ver a ahorcando a su hermano, el americano se dio vuelta y sacó una pistola, obligando al pobre chico a abandonar dicho lugar.

-T-te daré todo l-lo que quieras, p-pero no le hagas nada – Intentó decir Toris con el poco aire que aún tenía. Alfred sonrío sabiendo que había logrado lo que necesitaba y los soltó a ambos, otro día terminaría con la vida de Feliks, por ahora se quedaría con Lituania.

**POV Arthur.**

- ¡Wanker! Ya va media hora y el todavía no llega, pensar que estos días llegaba mucho más temprano y ahora las cosas se invirtieron.

Entre tantas cosas que se quejó el inglés, ahí estaba Alfred entrando con esa mirada seria que llevaba siempre, desde que había dejado de ser ese estúpido a ser un completo asesino.  
- ¿Qué estabas haciendo, idiota? ¿En McDonalds?

- Callate Iggy, no quiero escuchar tu molesta voz

- ¡Quien habla de voz molesta, eh! Tu voz es peor que la de Justin Bieber y One Direction juntos en un dueto, ¡IMAGINATE!

- Esa es la peor ofensa que me has dicho… ¿Quieres que tu capital sea Washington DC? Lo veo en tus ojos

Arthur prefirió callarse esta vez, corría el peligro de terminar en un hospital siendo atendido por Dr House, aunque inconforme se sentó en la mesa y se dio el inicio de la reunión. Arthur veía algo extraño en Alfred, no podía notar que era, intentaba mirar disimuladamente pero el americano se dio cuenta y lo miró fijamente, quien se hizo el estúpido y no hizo caso. Las horas pasaron, Rusia veía con cara sádica a Alfred, sabía perfectamente lo que pasó con Lituania y nadie se metía con sus "sirvientes", era una regla.

Arthur se destruía por dentro recordando el Alfred antiguo, le hacía enojar, muchas veces lo odiaba, era un idiota, pero idiota es mucho mejor que asesino, no podía mantener una charla normal con él, siempre terminaba con planes de asesinarlo, se preguntaba si lo había criado bien, ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué habría terminado así? No puede recordarlo, no sabe cómo fue que se volvió un país tan poderoso, ya lo era, pero esto ya se le había subido un poco.

La reunión terminó, pudo notar que algo sucedía con Lituania, le tocó el hombro y se dio vuelta, tenía unas cuantas lastimaduras en la cara y no paraba de temblar, vio a Arthur y salió corriendo, no quería dar explicaciones, sabía que si lo contaba el americano estaría allí rápidamente para cortarle la cabeza y venderla en mercado negro. Se sentó en una esquina del pasillo, alejado de todos los demás países y rezando por que Polonia saliera con vida del hospital… eso cuando sintió el ringtone de su teléfono, era el hospital quien llamaba

-Hola, ¿Hablo con Toris?  
-S-si…  
-B-Bien... Su amigo Feliks, Feliks Łukasiewicz… no ha podido salir con vida… - Lituania cortó la llamada, tomó su celular y lo destruyó lanzándolo lo más lejos posible, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, se levantó y fue corriendo hacia el hospital, donde lo único que encontró fue el cuerpo ya muerto de su querido amigo polaco.


	3. Capitulo 3: Prusia

Estaba el Bad Touch trío reunido, discutían, reían, decían estupideces… cosas que hacían normalmente.  
_**-**__Chst, ¿Quieren saber un secreto de Alfred?_ – Dijo Prusia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
_**-**__Te escucho_  
_-Sí, yo también los escucho._ – Alfred estaba parado detrás de Gilbert, con una sonrisa de poco amigo, Prusia lo miraba con una sonrisa y lo saludaba inocentemente, haciéndose el estúpido.  
_-¿Qué iban a decir de mí?_  
_-Que eres una muy buena persona, y que te amamos._ – Dijo con una voz calmada, mas falsa que un cerdo con alas. Alfred lo miraba serio, con cara de "vuelves a decir algo de mí y terminas trabajando en una fábrica de merchandise de Hello Kitty", Gilbert estaba asustado, muy asustado, hasta el awesome él le tenía miedo al americano que había perdido la cabeza. Alfred ordenó a salir a todos, quería hablar con el alemán, y nada más que con el alemán.  
_-Escúchame, Gilbert. Si no haces lo que te pido, te puedes dar por muerto_  
_- __**¡JAJA!**__ ¿Qué quieres? ¿No recuerdas que ya no soy una nación, idiota? __**Kesese~**_  
_-Para esa risa molesta que tienes, idiota, ¿Quieres morir del todo? Quédate tranquilo._ – Dijo Alfred, enojado con el alemán que no paraba de reír.  
_-No eres tú a quien necesito, es a tú hermano. _  
_-¿Qué quieres con mi hermano, pervertido? ¡JAJA!_  
_-¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES, MALDICIÓN!_ – Gritó Alfred dándole un puñetazo a Gilbert y dejándolo tirado en el suelo.  
_-Q-Quédate tranquilo, ya, dime que necesitas_ – El americano empezó a dar vueltas caminando por la sala, miraba al alemán confundido, vio como sacaba una pistola y cuando se dio cuenta, esta estaba en su cabeza.  
_-¿Matarías a tu hermano con tus propias manos?_  
_-¿Q-que?_  
_-¿Obedecerás? ¿Prefieres morir? _– Dijo Alfred, mientras que Gilbert veía como empleados de América traían a sus 2 amigos, si Prusia rechazaba lo que le pedía , ellos 2 morirían junto con él. Prusia estaba asustado, asustado de verdad, el awesome estaba por llorar, pero no lo hacía porque perdería toda su dignidad.  
_-¿Qué harás?_  
_-L-lo mataré_… - ¿Qué acaba de decir? Mataría a su hermano, había aceptado como si la vida de Ludwig no valiera nada, pero es que si no lo hacía morirían otras personas importantes para él, y el mismo… comenzó a pensar, ¿Para qué quiere sobrevivir? Ni siquiera sigue siendo una nación, solo ocupa espacio en este mundo, Ludwig se merece seguir viviendo, él es Alemania, mientras que el solo restos de basura de una nación que dejó de existir hacía mucho. En el momento que lo soltaban abrió su boca:  
_-No mates a ninguno de los 3, mátame a mí y consigue otra persona._ – Alfred quedo desconcertado, no entendía porque el alemán querría morir, pero eso significa diversión, podría torturarlo además de solo matarlo, eso era lo que se merecía salvando a 3 países. El americano se acercó a él con un cuchillo, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo miró fijamente riéndose y con una aguja procedió a clavársela en el ojo, Gilbert pedía a gritos que Alfred lo dejara, pero era muy tarde, mientras el alemán gritaba a todo pulmón, el americano reía como un psicópata. Para suerte de Prusia, o tal vez no, sus gritos se escuchaban desde cualquier lugar, Francia y España estaban completamente traumados afuera de esa sala, escuchando como uno de sus mejores amigos era torturado allí y adentro, y ellos con manos y pies atados no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Rato después de mutilarlo, reírse en su cara y montones de cosas, al fin se había aburrido de él.  
_-¿Sabes? Serías más útil si no respiraras, me apetece ir a McDonald, hasta nunca._ – Alfred se fue y dejó en puro sufrimiento a Gilbert, hasta que su corazón se detuviera y terminara con su miserable vida. El americano dejó entrar a Francis y Antonio para que vieran en el estado que se encontraba su queridísimo amigo, entraron corriendo a la sala, y ahí estaba el tirado en una esquina, en un lago de sangre que podría llenar completamente el océano pacifico. Con el ojo y la poca conciencia que aún le quedaba viva pudo ver a sus 2 amigos a lo lejos, oyó sus voces con mucha dificultad, extendió su mano, y dejó de respirar. Francis lloraba dramáticamente junto a su pañuelo y Antonio prometió dejar de plantar tomates por 1 semana en su memoria.

1 día después.

_-¿Q-Que Gilbert qué?..._ – Ludwig no podía creerlo, se agarraba la cabeza, y hasta él que era un ser fuerte se le caían las lágrimas, ese estúpido era alguien importante en el fondo para él, y ahora no existía completamente. Italia escuchó de casualidad a España hablando con Alemania y fue con toda su felicidad a preguntar qué había sucedido, Alemania se ofendió porque Feliciano saltaba de la alegría sin saber que había pasado el día anterior, y le ordenó que se fuera.

**2 semanas después.**

-Los cementerios se sienten tan fríos… fríos como el alma de Prusia. – Dijo Francis que todavía no superaba su muerte. Caminaban por el cementerio, buscando la tumba de Prusia.

**"Prusia – El awesome**  
**1490 – 1941 - 2078**  
**Q.D.E.P"**

No lo podían creer aun, era tan extraño… ya no eran el "Bad Touch Trío", aunque sentían que el alma de Gilbert seguiría entre ellos para siempre, pero no era lo mismo, ellos querían decir estupideces, reír, volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar las cosas, pero incluso en ese año la tecnología no había llegado a ese punto. Dejaron el ramo de flores negras en la tumba y se fueron a un paso lento, en un día de lluvia, tristeza y cielo gris.

* * *

Les dejo una bonita imagen c: . % .full.


End file.
